FLCL Universe
by CTWillis
Summary: 8 years after Haruko left, Naota goes out into the universe to find her. Naota joins forces with Deadleaves' Pandy and Retro, who know Haruko's whereabouts, on a deep space adventure! NEW CHAPTERS: 10 and 11! More Back Story on Pandy and Retro!
1. A Reason To Find You Revised

FLCL Universe

Episode 1

A Reason to Find You

(It's been 8 years since she left…but 2 years since I left…)

A man in a cloak sat in the corner of bar, in a booth, by himself. You couldn't see his face, all you could see were his dark figure and his Rickenbacker Bass Guitar laying up against the wall next to him.

Man: Hey Barkeep…

He signaled him to come over

Man: …Give me a drink, anything.

Barkeeper: You got it, sir.

The barkeeper observed the man, and felt suspicious of him.

Barkeeper: Hey, sorry for asking, but why are you cloaked?

The man sighed and looked at the feint photograph in his hand of a gorgeous girl with pink hair.

Man:

The barkeeper seemed confused, but surely enough he knew why he was there. He then walked off to prepare his order.

Man (Thinking): I will find you, Haruko…But this time, you won't leave me behind.

(…I'm Not A Kid Anymore…)

The Barkeeper came back with his beer. The Barkeeper handed him his beer, but glared at him in a confused manner.

Barkeeper: Is there a reason someone so young should have to make a trip?

The man sighed again, still staring at the photograph. The barkeeper saw the photograph, and laughed to himself.

Barkeeper: Who's she? Wait, where are you from anyway?

Man: I am from Earth, in a different solar system.

Barkeeper: Wow, that's quite a trip you've made, well if you're looking for somebody…I don't suggest going blindly from planet to planet. Especially because most star systems only have 1 to 2, and maybe 3 neutral points, in which intelligent life can exist.

The man smiled, evilly.

Man: Heh, Sometimes there's only one way to do things…

Barkeeper: Like finding a needle in the haystack right?

Man: Not quite.

The barkeeper mocked him with a sarcastic laugh.

Barkeeper: This is more like finding a needle in a billion haystacks! The universe is an awful place for a search party.

Man: ...I have my reasons.

Just then, a man busted in the entrance of the bar. The most noticeable feature on him was his eyebrows. Everyone in the bar, including the barkeeper and the Young man, were disrupted by the man's entrance.

Barkeeper (Thinking): …Those Eyebrows…

Man #2: Have you seen this boy? Errr, well, he's probably older now seeing how it's been about 8 years. But have you seen him?

He hands the barkeeper the photographs. The photos showed a short, young, boy in a light blue hoodie being hugged by a girl with pink hair.

Barkeeper: That boy doesn't look familiar but…hey! That girl!

Man #2: Wait, you know Haruko?

Barkeeper: No, but the guy in the cloak over there is looking for that girl. He has a photograph of her!

The barkeeper points at the man in the cloak, the man growls and acknowledges that he has been caught.

Man: Looks Like you caught me, finally, Commander Amarao!

Commander Amarao: Well of course, I did follow you here. You should learn to cover your tracks, Nandaba Naota!

The man reveals his face from his booth in the corner. Naota now looks older and more mature, at his current age of 20-years old.

Naota: Did you come to stop me, Amarao?

Amarao: No, I'm trying to help you! She used you because she wanted the power of the pirate king! She doesn't love you, Naota! Head back to Earth, before you get stuck in the wrong corner of the galaxy!

Naota is angered by Amarao and begins to grit his teeth, his response almost sounded sadly naïve.

Naota: You don't know her!

His guitar breaks out of under the table, completely shattering that corner of the bar.

Amarao: Apparently, you don't know that conceited bitch, either!

Naota: What did you say?

The grip on his Rickenbacker hardened, he started to emit powerful sparks from his hands.

Amarao: I said…That you don't know the selfish whore, either!

Naota is completely lit up with anger.

Naota (Angrily): Shut up, you bastard! I'm going to find her, and there's no way you're going to stop me!

(I Promise…I Will Find Her…)

2 Years ago…

The alarm is heard on the dresser next to his bunk bed. Naota had only gotten three hours of sleep that night because he went to a party the night before. Naota had just graduated from high school, but his brother did not show up to the graduation. He tossed and turned trying to fall asleep again, but he couldn't. Finally, he got up, and made his way downstairs.

Naota (Monotoned): Hey, Dad, what's for breakfast...

Kamon: Fried eggs and rice, your favorite.

Naota (Dead Tired): Just don't make it spicy, I hate spicy and you know it.

Kamon: Right, Right…Oh, a letter came for you this morning!

Naota: Is it from the university?

Kamon: No…it actually doesn't have an address, it just says Naota.

Naota (Yawning): …Whatever...

Naota grabs envelope, and takes it up the stairs.

Naota: I'm hoping it's a graduation card from Tasuku...

He opens the envelope and pulls a piece of paper out of it, the paper was blank.

Naota: Well, that's what I get for taking an unmarked letter, nothing but trash…

The paper starts to hover before Naota could finish his sentence.

Naota (Freaked out): Ahh! What th-…Wha??

Naota was scared by this moving paper, until suddenly the paper started expanding.

Naota: What the hell is going on here?? Ahhhh!

The paper then completely filled the room and left Naota no room to move.

Naota: Damn! What is up with this letter!

The Paper started to shrink and take form of a human.

Naota: Wait…Is that-!

The Paper took form of Haruhara Haruko.

Naota: Haruko!! Where have you been all these years!!?

Haruko: Naota! You jackass! You know I wouldn't leave you here for too long!!

Haruko bear hugs Naota incredibly hard.

Naota (laughing and grunting): Ow!...haha!...that hurts!

She finally lets go of Naota and laughs.

Haruko: So first of all, I would just like to say I miss you so much!

Naota: I miss you too!

Haruko: But you do know, I'm on the other side of the Universe!

Naota: Wait…what?

Haruko: Someday, I'll see you again…I just know it.

Naota is starting to get confused.

Naota: What is wrong with you?

Haruko smiles and throws the peace-sign.

Haruko: Bye, Naota!

Naota: Huh, where you going? Aren't You staying??

Haruko fades out like a hologram, and disappears.

Naota: Wha?

His eye began to twitch.

Naota (Yelling): WHY HARUKO? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!

Kamon breaks the door down and runs in.

Kamon (Yelling): WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN UP HERE? THE NEIGHBORS WILL CALL THE COPS IF YOU YELL LIKE THAT AGAIN!!

Kamon's cell phone rings.

Kamon: Hold on, gotta take this.

He flips the phone open.

Kamon (On Phone): Hello?

Neighbor: WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO WATCH SOAP OPERAS OVER HERE! AND MAYBE SOME OF US WANNA KNOW WHO THIS GIRL MARRIES BECAUSE THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!!! *click*

Kamon falls over, unconscious.

Naota: Yo, dad, wake up!

Kamon is out cold, so Naota decides picks up his guitar, swings, and hits him with it. The impact takes him out the window and beyond the horizon.

Naota: That'll keep him busy for a while.

After that, Naota makes his way downstairs and sits on the sofa. He sat there thinking about Haruko and the thought of her killed him on the inside.

Naota: You know what? I'm going to go find her!

Meanwhile, Back to the present…

Suddenly the ground starts shaking as Naota and his guitar begin to glow red.

Amarao: Well, if you're not going to stop, then I guess I will have to stop you!

Amarao pulls out a guitar from his head, A Fender Stratocaster.

Amarao: Let's see what you got, Naota!

Just then the ground below them explodes and rises, the bar is completely destroyed. The ground continues to rise as Naota continues to rage.

Naota: I'll show you that getting in my way can do nothing but kill you!

Flashback Continued…

Naota went to the garage to find that old vespa waiting for him. He hopped on, and made an attempt to start it. He turned the key, but the only sign of life is some scraping sound coming from the engine.

Naota: Come on! Damn thing…Work!

He continued to attempt at starting it, but there was no sign of life.

Naota (Angered): Damn Scooter!

Naota kicks the scooter and growls.

Shigekuni: Here…

Naota looks up to see his grandpa giving him ten AA Batteries.

Naota: Wait, this scooter runs on AA Batteries?

Shigekuni: Yup.

Naota: How did you know that?

Shigekuni: Well, there was this one night when I had sex with Haruko, and my-oh-my can she satisfy an old man like me-

Naota (Angry): WHAT? You had sex with Haruko????

Shigekuni (Laughing): Haha…No. I just thought I'd joke with you for one last time.

Naota: Wait, how did you know I'm leaving?

Shigekuni: Because, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, right?

Naota: Yeah…

Shigekuni: Not to mention I'm almost 90, and I'll probably give out before you get back. Plus, knowing Haruko, she's probably millions of light-years away from here.

Naota: Yeah, that's true.

Naota inserts the batteries and hops on the scooter.

Naota: I'll be back, someday. Please help everyone understand why I have to leave.

Shigekuni: I will, but your father will have a big fit once he finds out you're going to find Haruko-san.

Naota: He'll live.

Naota starts the scooter.

Naota: Goodbye, Grandfather!

Shigekuni: Take care, son!

Naota ascends into the sky taking nothing with him but his Guitar, a black guitar case, and a couple changes of underwear…

Right now…

Naota (Enraged): GRRRRAHHHH!!

Amarao: Ah, I see you still have the power of the pirate king!

Naota: Damn Right, I do!

Naota dashes towards Amarao and hits him like a baseball.

Amarao (Flying away to the horizon): Ahhhhh! Motherrrrr!

Naota returns to normal and the ground falls back to its original height. Naota started to walk towards his scooter, when the barkeeper, with his lower half buried in the rubble, stops him.

Barkeeper: You…

Naota stopped walking.

Barkeeper: …Have the powers of the Pirate King, don't you?

Naota: Just a little bit leftover.

The Barkeeper crawls out of the rubble, and smiles.

Barkeeper: Then, go find who you are looking for.

Naota continued walking.

Barkeeper: Oh, and…

Naota stopped to listen.

Barkeeper: Always have an open ear. Don't forget to look for some new friends; they can be helpful on this galaxy.

Naota hopped onto his scooter, and then ascended back into space.

To Be Continued…


	2. The Moon has a Crappy Neighborhood, Pt1

FLCL Universe

Episode 2

The Moon has a Crappy Neighborhood, Pt. 1

(I can feel her…she's near…)

"I have been out in space for sometime now, it's done me well for soul searching…but I still cannot find my beloved Haruko. Why do I call her that? My "Beloved"? Commander Amarao is probably right…she doesn't love me. She only desires the power of the pirate king! Psh! I have to get that outta my head, of course she loves me! I am in the galaxy she's in, now all I have to do is find the planet and her displacement. That's Impossible!"

Naota left the planet Vultraka, where he was located there over the course of two weeks. He had thought he could get answers there…but he found NOTHING. He was driving his scooter for hours, but the nearby planet that he could clearly see does not continue to get closer or anything like that.

Naota: Man…I think I'm riding this scooter into an infinite straight line!

Naota kept driving for another 4 hours when he grew tired decided to stop the scooter for a bit. He sat on the side of the scooter, glaring at the beauty space has to offer.

Naota: Ahhhh, I wish Haruko was here…

Just then, police sirens were heard, and flashing red and blue lights were seen from a distance. The lights gradually got bigger…and bigger…

Naota: What the…?

Just then the police cruiser zoomed up to him, four doors opened, and out came four policemen, pointing guns at him. And, yes, this is all going on in the middle of space. The nearest planet is really far away.

Cop #1: Stop in the name of the Laaaaaaaaaaaw!

Cop #2: You heard the man!

Cop #3: It's all over, Johnny!

Cop #4: Give up and we won't shoot!

Naota: Ummm, What are you talking abo-

Cop #1: The Suspect is resisting!

He rolls back into his cop car and turns on his radio.

Cop #1 (On Radio): Back up! I need back up! Suspect is armed and extremely dangerous!

Cop #3: Now listen, buddy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way!

Naota: But I didn't do anythi-

Cop #2: Owww!

The Cop falls over, holding his stomach.

Cop #1: Dexter! What Happened?!

Cop #2 (Groaning): I've…been shot…

Cop #1 (On Radio): Suspect has opened fire! Repeat! Suspect has opened fire!

Cop #4: Fire!

Just then, two more cars show up. A SWAT van, and a K-9 Unit car.

Naota: You have got to be kidding me-

K-9 Squad Leader: Release the K-9 unit!

Three dogs are let loose and they are running after Naota.

SWAT Leader (Yelling): When I Give the signal, Fire at will!

Naota (Screaming): WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?

The entire Police force goes silent, and the dogs yield and sit. Cop #2 gets up, walks over to Naota, and pokes him on the shoulder.

Cop #2: License and Registration, please.

Naota (Handing him his vehicle registration): What?!

Cop #2 points at Naota's scooter.

Cop #2: Your license plate…doesn't match the registration of your vehicle.

Naota Rolls his eyes, and reaches into his pocket to get his license. But, there's no wallet.

Naota: What? Where's my wallet?! What the hell!?

Somewhere else

Commander Amarao (Digging through his wallet): 20…40…60…80…100…120…Man! This kid is loaded!

Where Naota is

Naota: Gah! All of my money! Well let me tell you something, this vehicle is only registered on the planet earth!

Cop #1: Oh…Well…

The Cops all look at each other in confusion.

Cop #4: Well…Carry on.

All the police force cars drive off very rapidly.

Naota: Wow…that was messed up.

Naota decides to fire up the scooter and keep going.

Flashback: 2 Years ago, The Day He Left Earth

Naota had just left the atmosphere to find how lonely and cold the space journey would become. But he didn't care; he just wanted to see Haruko again. Looking over, he saw the moon and noticed that the moon was colonized.

Naota: What? People…on the moon? Haruko might be there!

The Innocent, Naïve, Younger version of Naota landed on the moon thinking that Haruko fled to nearest thing of earth. He drove around town, in the Polluted, Moon Colony. Everyone who lived in this crowded, moon colony, were depressed, ill-witted, humans. They were all conceited and pushed others out of the way when walking on the sidewalks; this scared Naota. He decided to park his scooter in front of a bar, hoping to gather information there. He walked in and noticed that there were hobos sleeping in the booths, gangsters playing pool, and an angry bartender. The Bartender looked as if he wanted to beat someone's ass. Naota decided to try his hand asking the Bartender.

Naota: Excuse me, sir?

Bartender: Wha duh ya want, kid?

Naota: I…I'm looking for a g-girl called Haruko.

Bartender: Haruko…

The Bartender stood there for a second, and then laughed, evilly.

Bartender: Hey, boys…

The Gangsters playing pool stopped, and looked up.

Bartender: This kid thinks he can come in here and ask me questions!

Naota: Kid? I'm not a kid! I'm 18!

Bartender: Then, it won't be child abuse.

Naota: Wha?

Bartender: Go take care of this "guy" out back.

The 4 gangsters walked up to Naota, his attempt to run failed as one of the guys grabbed him. They took him through an exit, and out to an alley. Two of the guys held Naota by the arms, as the other two beat him senseless.

Gangster #3: Think you can come into _our_ bar and ask _us_ questions?

The Gangster swings and punches Naota in the stomach.

Naota: Ahhh!

The gangsters kept beating him, until he coughed up blood and passed out.

The four gangsters laughed, as one stepped on his head, and they all walked back into the bar.

To Be Continued…


	3. The Moon has a Crappy Neighborhood, Pt2

FLCL Universe

Episode 3

The Moon has a Crappy Neighborhood, Pt. 2

(…I'm only days away…)

Back On The Moon

Naota laid there in a New York City-like alleyway for hours. He was alone, he didn't feel the warmth of Haruko's touch. He had hardly enough motivation to carry on. Hours later, he finally regained his consciousness. He looked up at the cold, dark, rainy sky. It was dark and cloudy, just like back on earth. But, wait. How is this possible? There is no atmosphere on the moon! Well, maybe it's because we all live in domes. Domes have a little thing called climate control. Cool, huh!

Naota gets up, brushes the dirt off, and walks toward the street. To his surprise, his scooter is still there. He glanced around, looked at the crowded side walks of the urban moon colony. Finally, he hopped on his scooter, and drove toward the exit to the dome. The only thing on his mind was leaving this crowded city, where everyone was rude and improper. On the way out, there was a road block. Two Officers detoured vehicles to make a right, they stood in front of three orange signs that read "Detour."

Naota: Hey, What's The Hold Up?

Cop #1: You can't go this way, there's construction up ahead.

Naota: Dammit…Looks like I'm stuck here…

Cop #1: They're rebuilding the exit gate, so you're just going to have to wait before you leave the colony.

Naota: How long is the wait?

Cop #2: I say about 2 days. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Naota: Whatever.

Naota takes a left and heads toward nowhere.

Naota: Sigh, might as well try and get some more information.

He pulls into a diner, thinking that places to eat and drink are the best places to find Intel. He walked in and looked around. He saw no familiar faces but still thought he could find his leads.

Naota: Hey, umm, excuse me?

The Entire Diner went quiet, and all eyes were on Naota.

Naota: Ehhhh…

The next thing he knew, he was being dragged out back by a big bouncer, followed by 4 other gangsters. He threw him outside and they all ganged up on him. They all threw punches at his face; Naota looked like he broke his nose, jaw, and maybe even his skull! The 5 laughed and started to walk away until Naota decided to jump up and fight back.

Naota: Hey, You!

Naota draws his bass, and the 5 guys turned around.

Naota: Don't beat a defenseless boy senseless, cowards!

Gangster #1: Why, you, little bitch!

Naota: Come and get some!

Present Day

Naota drove his scooter to the nearest planet he could find. It was a very blue planet…with no sky. You just saw straight up to space. But, it had an invisible atmosphere, which was the beauty of the planet. As he entered the planet's atmosphere, he saw that all of the buildings were lit. The Planet got its blue color from the fact that the entire planet is made up of water. All buildings and cities were built on top of docks. The planet was originally one big ocean, with fish, just like on Earth. The planet is called Aquay (Uh-kway). Naota landed on a helipad, which was separated from land by a long bridge. Naota looked up, and he saw a gorgeous, starry, night, with a well lit city off in the distance. He followed the bridge, walking toward the city. Naota walked for about 2 minutes before suddenly stopping and looking up at the stars.

Naota: Haruko…

Suddenly, the stars take the form of Haruko holding up the peace-sign.

Naota: I'll Find You…Whether it's the last thing I do…

Back In The Past

Naota stood in the center of four unconscious gangsters. The Bouncer was on his ass, up against the wall. He was scared stupid.

Bouncer: Wh-wh-wh-wh…who are you?!

Naota Laughed and kicked him in the stomach.

Naota: Where's Haruko?

The bouncer reacted to the name.

Bouncer: Ha-ha-ha-haruko?

The Bouncer glared at Naota.

Bouncer: Don't tell me…you're going to go look for her?

Naota kicked him in the stomach for sounding like a non-believer.

Naota: Where the hell is she? Or I swear…I'll kill you!

The Bouncer thought for a moment, and looked back at him.

Bouncer: Somewhere In the northern sector…Near The North Star…

Naota: The North…star?

Bouncer: Yeah…I think it's called _Polaris_.

Naota: Hmph…

Naota starts walking back to his scooter.

The Bouncer got up and began taunting him.

Bouncer: The northern sector is a really big place! Finding a slutty woman who sleeps around will be impossible!

The bouncer laughed as Naota rode off on his scooter.

To Be Continued…


	4. The Waters of Aquay

FLCL Universe

Chapter 4

The Waters of Aquay

(…Where the hell are you!)

Naota began riding down the dock toward the lit city; the dock was about as wide as a single-lane road, and as long as 3 miles. Finally, he made his way into the city. The street was narrow; along the street were stores and salesmen standing outside advertising their food.

Salesman #1: Fish! Lots of fish! We cook our fish right!

Salesman #2: Juicy Fish! Mmmm, fish!

He looked to the other side of him.

Salesman #3: Fish, fish, and more fish!

Naota: Don't they have anything beside fish here?

Salesman: #4: Sushi! We have Sushi!

Naota stopped his scooter immediately and looked over, he started to cry.

Naota: Oh, yes! I love sushi! I need some food. I haven't eaten in days!

He digs into his pocket for his wallet, but then remembers it's gone.

Naota: Ahhhhh! What the hell!

He looks into the shop and notices that Commander Amarao is in there eating sushi.

Amarao: Oh, I've died and gone to heaven, I'm so glad I came to this planet!

Amarao started indulging the sushi with tears in his eyes. Naota walks in and sits down at the table in front of him, he drops his chop sticks and begins to glare.

Amarao: Wha? Why did you come here of all places?

Naota: Because it was the next closest planet to the north, where else was I to go?

Amarao: Well, _Polaris_ is pretty far still.

Naota: How did you know I was going there?

Amarao: Ah. Damn my loud mouth.

Naota: Aha! So you have my wallet!

Naota holds his hand out.

Naota: Give it here, now.

Amarao pauses and gives Naota a funny look.

Amarao: Yeah, about that…

Amarao stands up and takes off running.

Naota: Awww! Come back here you-!

Resturaunt Keeper: Ahah!

She sticks her foot out and trips Amarao, he falls straight on his face.

Keeper: That's what you get for trying to ditch your $200 bill!

Naota looks at the ground to find his wallet fell out of Amarao's pocket. He picks it up and walks out.

Naota: And, I'll be on my way.

Amarao (Digging through his pocket): Oh, sorry, ma'am. I got it right…here…

He pulls out 3 dollars and he notices that the wallet is gone.

Amarao: No! The wallet! It's gone!

He looks out the door to see Naota walking away.

Amarao: Ahhh! Come back! Can you please buy this?! I'll tell you where Haruko is!

Naota turns around, sticks his tongue out at him, and keeps walking.

Amarao: Awww, Dammit!

Naota hops on his scooter, and begins to start it when he notices a girl with pink hair sitting out by the ocean looking out at the stars, she looks lonely.

Naota: …Haruko?

He ran toward the girl and gave her a hug from behind.

Naota: Haruko!

Girl: Eeeek!

The girl kicked him in the face; he went airborne and landed on his face.

Girl: Just because I look lonely and defenseless doesn't mean you can try to rape me, you pervert!

She ran off, crying.

Naota: Ughhh…I can't let this happen again.

Naota gets up and starts walking toward his scooter when suddenly he sees a suspicious looking man going around asking people questions about his picture. He looked about the same age as Naota.

Man: Have you seen this girl?

Saleswoman: Nope, 'fraid I ain't seen no one like this.

Man: Ok, thank you ma'am.

Naota: You, there.

The man glared at him for a moment, then he decided to just walk right by.

Naota: Wait, let me see that picture.

Man: Yeah, wouldn't you like to know.

The man thought for a second.

Man (Thinking): But the universe is a big place, I could use a little bit of help anyway.

He pulls out the picture and shows Naota; the picture was of a girl with pink hair. Naota shrieked, and grabbed the man.

Naota: Wait! How do you know Haruko! Tell me if you want to live!

Man: You have no reason to be threatening me, because I bet I have more leads. But if it means so much to you, I can explain the whole thing to you over drink.

5 Minutes Later…at a completely empty bar…

Naota: Whaaaat?! You mean…

Man: That's right…oh and I'm Takeshi, by the way.

Takeshi was the same height as Naota, with red eyes, and cyan-colored hair. He wore a black cloak and had a scar under his right eye.

Naota: So you two were…wait…

Naota looked at Takeshi for a few minutes.

Naota: I don't believe you.

He draws his guitar and points it at Takeshi. The bartender shrieks and runs into the backroom.

Naota: You're lying to me…

Takeshi: You're making a big mistake…

Takeshi draws a gun and points it at Naota.

Takeshi: Another word…and I'll blow your damn brains out!

Naota noticed the scar under his eye.

Naota: Where did you get that scar?

Takeshi: You would like to know.

Naota: You're an assassin, aren't you!

Takeshi sighed and then gave him an evil smile.

Takeshi: Looks like you caught me.

Takeshi aims downward and shoots him in the leg. Naota lets out a yell and falls over.

Naota: Ahhhh! You bastard!

Takeshi: I'll be on my way, and you can visit Haruko at her funeral.

Naota went unconscious.

To be continued…

Not bad for not updating in a whole year.

I want reviews!!


	5. Unconsious Flashback: The Moon Escape

FLCL Universe

Chapter 5

Unconscious Flashback: The Moon Escape

(…excuse me…sir…can I ask you something?)

At The Completely Empty Bar

Man: Tell me…Sir…

Naota: Yes?

Man: Why are you looking for her?

Naota: I should be asking you the same thing. You still didn't answer my question!

Man: That is…

Naota: How do you know Haruko?

Man: Well, I'm not going to give you my information unless you talk first.

Naota: That's it, I'm out of here…

Naota gets off the stool and begins to walk out.

Man: Wait,

Naota stops and pauses for a bit.

Man: Naota, she's somewhere around here, we can find her, I just want to know who you are.

He turns around and looks the man in the eye.

Naota: Ok, Fine, my name is Naota, I come from the planet Earth.

Naota walks back to the bar stool and reclaims his seat.

Man: Earth? Don't tell me she was there.

Naota: Yeah, she came to fight Medical Meccanica.

Man: Heh, those bastards.

Naota: She showed up randomly, and started doing these amazing things. I couldn't help but wanting to go search for her 8 years after the fact.

Man: Let me guess, she used your head to channel the powers of the pirate king, didn't she?

Naota: So you know all about that.

Man: Awww, man! Don't tell me that you're in love with her!?

Naota: Well…

Naota's face straightens out and he begins to get angry.

Naota: Wait, you haven't told me your side yet!

The man looks at Naota and then he takes another drink of his beer.

Man: Ok, so how do I explain this…

The Man looks at Naota, takes another drink out of the mug, and slams it back on the bar.

Man: Haruko is my fiancée, but she ran away a few days after I proposed.

Naota's face turned into total shock.

Naota: Whaaaat?! You mean…

Man: That's right…oh and I'm Takeshi, by the way.

Takeshi was the same height as Naota, with red eyes, and cyan-colored hair. He wore a black cloak and had a scar under his right eye.

Naota: So you two are…wait…

Naota looked at Takeshi for a moment.

Naota: I don't believe you.

He draws his guitar and points it at Takeshi. The bartender shrieks and runs into the backroom.

Naota: You're lying to me…

Takeshi: You're making a big mistake…

Takeshi draws a gun and points it at Naota.

Takeshi: Another word…and I'll blow your damn brains out!

Naota noticed the scar under his eye.

Naota: Where did you get that scar?

Takeshi: You would like to know.

Naota: You're an assassin, aren't you!

Takeshi sighed and then gave him an evil smile.

Takeshi: Looks like you caught me.

Takeshi aims downward and shoots him in the leg. Naota lets out a yell and falls over.

Naota: Ahhhh! You bastard!

Takeshi: I'll be on my way, and you can visit Haruko at her funeral.

Naota went unconscious.

As Naota lay on the bar floor, unconscious, he began to reflect back on the last of the moon story, let us continue.

Flashback: On the moon

Naota drove his scooter toward the exit gate where the barricades and the policemen were detouring people.

Naota: Excuse me, officer, I need to leave to leave the moon.

The officer looked at him funny.

Officer: What? Why?

Naota: Well, I'm from earth, and I'm searching for a friend who left.

Officer: So are you saying…that you are an illegal?

Naota: Ummm…what?

The officer grabbed his radio and began calling him in.

Officer: Stonefox, this is Turtleneck, we have an illegal at sector 11, repeat, illegal at sector 11.

Naota freaked out.

Naota: Oh! You gotta be kidding me!

Officer: Illegal Spacenut, you are under arrest! Now are you going to submit or are you going to run and get completely boned by back-up when it arrives shortly.

Police sirens began coming from the right of the zone, Naota thought about his choices.

Naota: Forget this! I didn't come all this way so I can get arrested by Lunar Authorities!

Naota made a u-turn and began making a run for it in his scooter.

Officer: Spacenut on the run! He is southbound on Carson Blvd!

After a few seconds of speeding, the Police cruisers were on his tail.

Cop Car: As the lunar authorities we order you to pull over or we will take violent action upon you!

Naota: Oh, great.

Naota looked around and noticed a parking garage, he took a right and drove into the entrance, past the attendant.

Parking Attendant: Hey, you gotta pay for entrance!

All the cops began filing into the garage, running the attendant over, he laid there flattened.

Parking Att: Ugh…

Naota reached the roof zone, the cops filed right behind him, he was cornered.

Police Chief: Ok, Illegal! Stop harborin' yer drugs and surrender!

Naota drove off of a ramp and was airborne.

Police Chief: Dammit! They got dem scooters that fly on earth?

Naota: So long, suckers!

The Police began firing guns at him.

Naota: Oh, dammit!

He sped up his scooter toward the exit sector, where the exit was boarded up by wood and a sign that said 'Exit Closed.' Naota stood on the scooter seat with two feet, and began to channel the bass he was given's power, and swung at the exit. The exit wood, along with the construction workers, flew into space; Naota has finally escaped from the moon.

Naota began driving up towards space, pulled to a stop and looked back at the moon.

Naota: That is one place I'd never go ever again.

He sticks out his middle finger to the moon, turns around on scooter and begins driving off into the deep darkness of space.

Now, Resuming Our Story, Naota was shot and begins to regain his consiousness…

…

…

Naota: Ughh…

Naota's eyes began to open, his vision blurry, he saw two people in front of him, he looks around to find that he is buckled into a seatbelt in the backseat of a car.

Naota: Huh…?

Passenger: Well, I'm telling you, we just need to find where we're going!

Driver: Cut your shit, this GPS is outdated.

Passenger: Looks like our friend's waking up.

Driver: Why are we dragging this guy along again? He's gonna get in our way!

Passenger: Relax, he won't do anything to sabotage us, besides, we're all going to the same place.

Driver: Yeah, but if it were up to me, I would have curbed him! He wouldn't have helped us.

Naota notices what's going on, and begins to panic.

Naota: WHERE THE FU-

He cries out, with the sharp pain in his left calf.

Naota: Owww! Ahhh! My Leg!

Passenger: If I were you, I wouldn't move so much.

Naota looks up and sees a robot that looks a lot like Canti in the passenger seat.

Naota: Ahhh! Canti?

Robot: Canti? That's a stupid fucking name. The name's Retro, and you answer to me, got it?

Girl: There you go, running your mouth again.

Naota: Retro…

Retro is a mid-height robot, with what looks like an old TV for a head.

Girl: Stop scaring all the people again, Retro, and I'm Pandy, by the way.

Naota looked up to find a girl in the drivers seat, the same height as Retro, long gray hair, multicolored eyes of blue and red, and a very nicely built physique.

Naota: Who are…you people…? Where…am I…?

Pandy: Oh, don't worry, we're still on Aquay, and we'll make everything clear soon enough.

Naota: What?!

Retro: Oh, shut up, kid! You're whining is pissing me off! WHOA!

Pandy slams on the breaks and Retro hits face first on the window.

Retro: BITCH! What were you thinking?!

Pandy: You should have buckled up. That's your fault.

Naota: Excuse me…but…

Pandy and Retro quit arguing and look over at Naota.

Naota: What is this place?

Naota looks out the window to find a giant garage behind a big fence, and through the horizon you can see ships taking off.

Retro: Hehe…we're at Aquay's Western Hemisphere Space Port.

Naota: So…

Retro: Hehe…

Naota: Wait, we're gonna steal a ship?!

Pandy and Retro open the car doors and get out.

Pandy: That's the plan.

Naota: Wait, what?!

Pandy opens the trunk and starts loading machine guns, while Retro pulls out a diagram and starts drawing circles with pencil.

Pandy: Quite simple, we saved your ass, you help us get off this planet, and you're coming with us.

Retro: Yeah, believe it or not, if we hadn't saved you or bandaged you, you would probably be dead right now.

Retro gets up into Naota's face and smiles.

Retro: What do you think that would be like…?

Retro backs off and lets out the creepiest evil laugh ever.

Pandy throws Retro a machine gun and then wheels out Naota's scooter.

Pandy: Ok, get out and hop on your scooter. Let Retro and I handle the dirty work, you just wait for the signal.

Naota: WAIT!

Pandy and Retro stare at Naota.

Retro: You know…you're gonna alert the guards.

Naota: I'm on a journey from Earth! I can't go with you; I've traveled too far for this. Besides, I'm looking for somebody.

Pandy: You don't happen to mean Haruko-san, do you?

Naota: What? You know who she is? How do you know that?!

Pandy: Yeah she and I go way back, and yeah, Retro and I were digging through your pockets and found her picture.

Retro: Mmm, Haruko, I could use some of that right now.

Naota: Watch how you speak about her.

Pandy: Yeah, Retro, she wouldn't do you anyway.

Retro: Yeah, but you did! Hehehehe!

Pandy: You would bring that up!

Naota: Where is she?

Pandy: She's where we're going, of course.

Retro: Probably balls deep in some man or something! That harlot!

Naota: You say one more thing, and I swear…

Pandy: Ok, shut the fuck up and follow my lead; we're going to get off of this planet.

To be Continued…


	6. We’re Getting Off Of This Planet! Pt 1

FLCL Universe

Chapter 6

We're Getting Off Of This Planet!

Pandy, Retro, and Naota all planned to do one thing and one thing only: Steal a ship, and leave Aquay. But there are questions to be answered, as Naota wonders why Pandy and Retro are looking to help him and how they know Haruko.

(…if only you guys knew…how I actually felt…)

Naota: Dammit, YOU GUYS!

Echo: GUYS….GUYS….GUYS…guys…

*Off in the distance*

Guard #1: Hey, what was that?

Guard #2: I don't know, probably just a bird.

Guard #1: That's what I thought.

*Back*

Pandy and Retro stare at him for a moment, as Naota hyperventilates from such a loud yell.

Naota: Can you…please…tell me…how do know Haruko?

Retro grabs Naota by his shirt collar.

Retro: Are you trying to get us killed, there are guards everywhere!

Pandy: Naota, I promise you, we're not here to screw you over. I just don't have time to tell you the whole story, right now. So if you just come with us, steal the ship, we're going to her current residing planet. She's been there since the last time I was there, so I doubt she left.

Naota: Where is that planet?

Retro: In another system.

Naota: WHERE?!

Pandy: Stop being difficult!

Pandy slaps Naota with a really big trout that was pulled from nowhere, and then walks off towards the car.

Pandy: Now, let's go! We don't have all day!

Naota paused for a moment in shock.

Naota thought, 'I better just go with it, I don't have a clue where Haruko is…and even if they don't, I don't have much to lose right now.'

He hopped onto his scooter and fired up the engine.

Pandy: Just wait for the signal, ya hear?

Retro: Ahh, Fuck the signal! Just go with it.

Pandy: Why do you always contradict me?

Retro: To see how mad you'll get! *muah!*

Retro kisses her in a really flirty manner.

They both hop in the car and fire it up.

Retro: Give 'em hell, kid.

Naota: Wait, what am I supposed to do?!

They drive away immediately through the chained gate, and into the heavily guarded government airfield. Immediately, every guard there started shooting at them.

Naota: I would have suggested a quieter entrance, but whatever.

*in the car*

As Pandy drove, Retro shot at the soldiers with his machine gun.

Retro: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that suckers!

Retro drilled out soldiers, one-by-one, perfect shooting. Pandy, on the other hand, was driving the car, maneuvering, and going around 80 mph.

Retro: Turn left, that's where all the ships are!

Pandy kept going straight, toward the air-traffic control tower.

Retro: What are you doing?!

Pandy: Just following and old lesson I learned once.

Retro: What the fuck? Trying to get us killed?!

Pandy: No, I'll explain later.

Retro: No, why are we going there? It's pointless!

Pandy: You always have to confirm all incoming flights to the planet we're going to with air traffic control of the planet that the ship is leaving from.

Retro: No, forget it, we'll improvise when we get there; we're outlaws!

Pandy: It's tightly secured, we'll get shot down while we're still in space by their space turrets. Trust me; we need to confirm it using their government controlled tower.

Retro: No, No, No, No!

Pandy: Ok! How About this!

Pandy slams on the breaks, Retro flies head first out of the windshield at the foot of the air-traffic control tower.

Retro: AHHHHHHH!!

Retro's monitor face appeared to have a big crack down the middle, for a moment.

Retro: …you…b..bitch…ughhh…

Pandy: You take the car, steal a ship, and contact me on my radio.

Pandy hops out of the car.

Retro: …fine…just…help me up…

Pandy: No time!

Pandy runs into the control tower entrance.

Retro: Fine.

As Retro gets up, he looks up to notice 4 fully loaded squad Jeeps coming his way.

Retro: SHIT!

He jumped into the car (half of the windshield is missing) and speeds off toward the ships.

*Meanwhile, Naota waited*

Naota: Shit, if I wait out here too long, I might get arrested.

Naota decides to drive into the base, full speed ahead.

Naota's scooter radio: *static*…come in, Naota!...*static*….

Naota: Retro?

Retro *Radio*: Yeah…listen I have a situ-…*static*…

Naota: What?

Retro *Radio*: Just meet me at the shi-…*static*…I'll explain there!…*static*…

Naota: All I can hear is static!

Retro *Radio*: Well how's this….*static*….

*at Retro's car*

Retro: YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS TO THE SHIP YARD, I'M GOING TO DIE BECAUSE THERE ARE THREE SQUAD CARS SHOOTING AT ME AT ONCE!

*at Naota's scooter*

Retro *Radio*: DO I MA-….*static*…CLEAR?

Naota: Alright, gotcha.

Retro *Radio*: Alright, well hurry. I'm getting pretty fucked up over…*static*…*static*…*more static*…

Naota: Out, I guess.

Naota switches the radio off.

Naota: I didn't hear a word he just said, just something about an ass and a ship…

What Naota Heard: *static*… YOUR ASS…*static*…SHIP YAR-…*static*….I'M GOING TO DIE...*static*…AT ONCE!

Just then, a squad car spotted Naota, and began pursuing him.

Squad Car Megaphone: You there, scooter! Didn't your mama ever buy you a car?!

There was an echoing laugh in the background.

Squad Car Megaphone: Shh! Shh! Quiet!....*hahaha*…*dude what is wrong with that guy*...So, who made that thing? Looks like a toddler's scooter!...*hahahahaha!*…

Naota: Wow…

Naota stands up with two feet on his scooter's seat.

Soldier #1: What's he doing?

Soldier #2: I dunno, showing off?

Squad Car Megaphone: You There! I order you to get back on the scooter and leave or I will shoot you to death, is that clear?!

Naota: Not this time…

Naota jumps high into the air and does a backflip.

*slow motion*

Naota *reverb*: I've come too far to die like this.

Naota holds out his hand and channels his Rickenbacker bass-guitar out of thin air.

*normal speed*

Soldier #1: Ehh?!

Naota: YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!

Naota swings down at the squad car. The bass-guitar fires an aura beam straight to them.

All soldiers: WHAT THE FU-…AHHHHH!!!

The squad car went flying through the horizon.

*back in the city*

Restaurant Keeper kicks Amarao out into the street; he lands on his face.

Keeper: …and stay out! Wastin' all muh time and money!

Amarao gets up off of the ground.

Amarao: Finally! Free from washing all those dishes, but who knows where Naota went?

Amarao looks up into the sky and sees a white light flying through it.

Amarao: I wonder if wishes could come true…oh, shooting star, be my guide!

Amarao notices that the light is getting bigger, almost as if it's flying toward him.

Amarao: Wow, that shooting star sure is getting closer.

Amarao: Oh well, I wish-AHHHH!

Just, then the shooting star turned into the flying squad car and nails him head-on.

Amarao: BLAST YOU! I JUST KNOW THIS WAS NAOTA'S FAUUULT!!!!!!

The collision takes the squad car and Commander Amarao straight into the ocean.

*Meanwhile, In the Air-Traffic Control Tower*

Pandy looks around the building,

Pandy: I can't climb to the top, too risky, they'll see me; looks like my only way in is through the main entrance.

She covers next to the entrance, checks both sides, and notices quite a few guards on the ground floor.

Pandy: Ok, well here goes!

She pulls a sleep grenade out of a holster and puts her gas mask on.

Pandy: You're all in for a treat…

Soldier: Hey, I think I hear something; I'll go check it out.

Pandy hides behind the door, which was wide open. The soldier walked outside, looked around, carefully.

Soldier: Hey! I think we're good.

Just then, Pandy hits him with the door, luckily on the head, knocking him straight out.

Pandy: Hmm…This might work better!

*a few minutes later*

Pandy walks into the tower, dressed in the soldier's clothes; All of the soldiers took notice.

Soldier 1: Woooo! Damn, girl, when did we get a hottie like yourself on the force?

Soldier 2: First day on patrol? Mind if I show you around?

Soldier 3: Hey, hey, Now; She's gonna choose me! *Wink*

Pandy: Oh, you boys! I've been here a while, don't give me that!

Soldier 4: Awww, Sorry! We didn't recognize you! But, if you want to get together later…

Pandy gets up into his face,

Pandy: I'll see if my schedule is clear…*smooch*

She walks toward the stair case,

Pandy: See you boys later, it's late and I'm retiring to my quarters.

All Soldiers: Good Night, Babe!

Pandy: Night!

She walks up the stairs, laughing to herself.

Pandy: Wow, that was too easy…now if I can only find the main ventilation system.

Female Voice: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

Pandy turns around to find another female soldier.

Girl Soldier: Just who exactly are you?

Pandy: A soldier, just like you.

Girl Soldier: I don't buy that for a second!

Pandy pulls out her pistol and shoots her in the head, killing her.

Soldier: What the hell was that?!

Suddenly, an alarm began to sound.

ALARM: SECURITY BREACH, LOCATE AND EXECUTE PROBLEM NOW.

Pandy: Oh, FUCK ME!

She runs forward looking for an air-conditioning vent.

Pandy: Where is it?!

Soldiers: Freeze, we have you surrounded!

Pandy throws down a flash grenade and shields her eyes.

SOLDIERS: FLASH!!!

Soldier 34: I can't see! MEDIC!

Soldier 68: I can't hear or see; we're so boned!

Soldier 8: Tell my wife and kids I love them!

Pandy finds a vent, breaks it open and climbs through.

Pandy: now to find the central ventilation system.

She climbs through for a while, following the path leading to the center of the building.

Radio: *static*….PANDY!...WHAT'S GOING ON?...*Static*

Pandy: Retro, I'm trying to get to the top and confirm our flight with the control in Metropolia, but that all comes with killing everyone in the building.

Retro *Radio*: WELL, COULD YOU HURRY?! I'M... *STATIC* … *STATIC* … REALLY … *STATIC* …HORNY….

Pandy: Haha…what?!

Retro *Radio*: I SAID…*static*

*Outside, In the car*

Retro: I'M GETTING SHOT AT FROM EVERY DIRECTION, I COULD REALLY USE YOUR HELP OUT HERE!! I THINK THE SOLDIERS ARE INCREDIBLY HORNY FOR DEATH!

*Inside the air vents*

Pandy: What?!

Retro *Radio*: HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!

Pandy: Well call Naota, I'm Busy right now, sheesh; Over and out!

*Back at the car*

Retro: Dammit!

He switches the radio's channel,

Retro: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU NAOTA?! I'M IN TROUBLE AND NEED BA-

Just then, Retro loses control of the car and flips over.

Retro: DAMMIT! DAMMIT ALL TO HEEEEEEEELL!

The car rolls a few more times and eventually lands upside down.

Retro: Oh, FUCK THIS.

Squad Car Megaphone: Make your way out of the vehicle with your hands up and you won't be killed right away!

Retro tries to move, but screams in pain,

Retro: OW! My rib! I think I shattered a rib! OH, IT HURTS!

Just then, Naota, surrounded by an energy bubble, hovers in front of the accident.

Squad Leader: What the hell is that thing? Fire at will!

Naota takes the guitar and throws it in to the ground neck-first, driving it into the ground. He begins to channel energy from the bubble to the bass-guitar. Suddenly, there began an earthquake

Pandy *in the vents*: Huh, What's going on?

The guitar begins to open the ground underneath the three squad cars, all the soldiers fall in along with them.

Soldiers: AHHHHH!!

Naota's energy bubble lowered him to the ground and the guitar disappeared, the aura that surrounded Naota disappeared with it.

Naota rushed over to Retro,

Naota: Let's get you out of this,

He begins to try to pull Retro out, but Retro screamed in terrible pain.

Retro: OWWWW! LEAVE ME IN HERE! I CAN'T MOVE.

Naota: No, I'm getting you out!

Naota reaches into the car and pulls Retro out by his waist.

Retro: OW!!! FUCK THIS HURTS SO BAD.

Naota: Ok, Got that over with.

He runs to his scooter and grabs the radio,

Naota: Pandy, come in!

Pandy *In the vents*: Yeah, what is it?

Naota: Retro crashed the car near the ship yard, so it looks like he hurt one of his ribs. We can't keep fighting any longer if he can't move.

Pandy *In the Vents*: Well, *grunt* you're in luck.

She acrobatically swings from one obstacle to the next room, being the ventilation room.

Pandy: I just found our ticket for our last step.

Naota *Radio*: Good, but hurry up, they might be giving us another wave soon.

Pandy: Well, no worries,

She slips on her gas mask.

Pandy: Over and out.

She pulls out 3 poison grenades.

Pandy: Looks like this may be the only way.

She pulls the pins and a moment later, poisonous gas spills out everywhere, going through the all of the air vents in the building. She looks up and notices a vent that leads straight up.

Pandy: …and away we go.

She shoots a grappling gun to the top and pulls herself all the way to the top.

*Back outside*

Retro: Shit, they're coming, aren't they?

Retro and Naota look over to see waves and waves of reinforcements; squad jeeps, infantry, helicopters; you name it.

Naota: Yeah, this doesn't look good.

Retro: I can't stand this, I'm usually the tough guy, now I can barely move; I'm laying flat on the ground!

Naota: You know what?!

Naota stood up and began to glow again, and channeled his guitar again,

Naota: We're getting off of this planet…no matter what!

To Be Continued.


	7. We’re Getting Off Of This Planet! Pt 2

FLCL Universe

Chapter 7

We're Getting Off Of This Planet! Pt 2

Pandy grapples up from the main ventilation system into a final vent way that lead to an air vent. She overheard the gasping for air of the soldiers.

Soldier #40: AH, I CAN'T BREATH!

Soldier #548: Someone….*cough* *cough*…everyone evacuate now!

Soldier #55: Too…late…

Soldier #55 throws up all over the floor, and falls over, dead. Pandy waited 5 minutes for the panic to die down. Eventually, everyone had died, to her knowledge. She punches the vent open and climbs out of it, she had made it to the communication room.

Pandy: Ok…now where is the…

She looked around at all the machines, and found the universal contact dashboard.

Pandy: Ahah! There you are.

Retro *Radio*: PANDY!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS TA-

Pandy switches the radio off.

Pandy: Hm, much better!

Pandy moves a dead body off of a chair and sits down in front of what looked like a futuristic three-dimensional video screen hooked up to a giant radio.

Pandy: Let's see if I remember…

She dials up a number in the computer. It flashes CALLING…METROLIA STATION.

Pandy: Oh, I am good!

*Meanwhile, Outside*

Retro: PANDY!? PANDY!?

Retro was making an attempt to contact Pandy through her radio, but it was no use.

Retro: DAMMI-! OWWW MY FUCKING RIBS!

Retro had begun to hold his side.

Retro: Dammit, Naota, what do we do now…

Retro looks up at Naota, who is glowing with aura and holding his guitar over his back.

Retro: Nao…ta?

The waves of armed forces neared closer, coming from all directions; helicopters, jeeps, tanks, infantry, turrets, fighter jets; everything.

Naota looks back at Retro.

Naota: The scooter…

Retro: Huh?

Naota: Take it, can you steal a ship in your condition? Better yet, can you get up?

Retro: I…think…s-so…AHHHH HA HA HA HA. FUCK IT.

With pain, Retro decides to grit his "teeth" and move forward.

Retro: You…just l-leave..that to me, heh.

He waddles to the scooter, and slowly hops aboard.

Naota: Go, Airborne, now!

With that notion, the scooter began to lift off of the ground.

Retro: Awesome!

Military Sergeant: FIRE AT THE SCOOTER!

Tanks fired shells, as infantry fired their guns at the scooter.

Retro: Shit!!

Naota: Hm!

Naota waves his guitar at Retro, and then a protective bubble formed around him. No bullet, shell, or missile was able to penetrate it.

Retro: Whoa! HAHAHA! You bitches can't touch meh! HA HA H-

He grabs his side again.

Retro: OWWW! GOD DAMN IT, it fucking hurts!

Naota: OK, now you bitches gotta mess with me!

He slashes the guitar at the side toward the ships, creating a big aura wind destroying a quarter of the fleet.

*Inside the Sergeant's tank*

A big rumble shakes up the tank, causing some soldiers to fall over.

Sergeant: Damn it, private, get your asses back up and hold some composure here!

Soldier #58: Sir, Yes Sir!

The soldier stands back up and runs back to the turret.

Sergeant: Damn, I have no idea what the hell that thing is or what it wants with us, but it's the perfect weapon.

Soldier #559: Sir, Just got a distress signal from the Comm. Tower!

Sergeant: Then reply to it, damn it!

*Meanwhile, Comm. Tower with Pandy*

Operator: Hello, you've reached the Metrolia Universal Space Station, what could I do for you today?

Pandy: Helllloooo There! I'm trying to confirm a transport that should be coming in about 3 weeks or so, anything you can do to help me with that?

Operator: Umm…According to the computers, Aquay does not have any scheduled transports to come in 'til at least 2020.

Pandy: Ohhhh, I understand, it's kind of a newly scheduled mission, just sending a couple of us on a stationing mission, part of our relocation of soldiers!

Operator: …we can't usually do things like this on short notice; we have to have a 6 month wait! I think we can get you in here in 6 months.

Pandy: Look, Miss Operator, we need to relocate the soldiers now! There might be a threat on your planet!! Orders from the General himself!

Operator: I'm sure we can take care of ourselves, and how do I know that you aren't lying about any of this?

Pandy: Well, because, you know any potential planetary ambassador wouldn't lie! It's all part of an honest lifesty- *beep* *beep*…oh, fuck.

Operator: Everything, alright ma'am?

Pandy: Um, hold on.

Pandy was interrupted by an incoming call.

Pandy: Yes?

Soldier: Is everything ok over there? We received the distress call.

Pandy: Yeah, there was a fire in the kitchen about ten minutes ago, no big.

Soldier: Oh…um…ok?

Pandy: Ok, thanks for checking in on me! ;)

Soldier: N…no problem.

Pandy: Bye, now!

She goes back to the conversation with the space station.

Pandy: Sorry about that, just a call from the general, he's getting furious with you…

Operator: Really, now? I'm sure.

Pandy: Anyways, the ships all packed and ready to go, and we've already briefed our soldiers for the move and everything! Please don't make that a big waste of time!! Puh-leaseeeee!

Operator: UGH…Fine! Hold, Please… I'll talk higher up.

*Back at the battle*

Naota rushes and swings at the destructive tank, moving right through it and to the other side.

Naota: Heh.

The tank explodes, causing the low flying helicopters, area vehicles, and infantry to go with it, destroying a little over a quarter of the enemies. Naota turns around, his eyes were glowing read and he had a really dark tone to his clothing. He jabs the bass into the ground.

Naota: DOES ANYONE ELSE WANT TO DIE?!

Commander (Heard through loud speaker): Fire at will! There's got to be a way to kill it!

Helicopters begin firing rounds at Naota.

Naota: You guys never learn, do you?

Meanwhile, Retro is still on the scooter, airborne, and moving towards the shipping yards. With a threat emerging with Naota, they have forgotten all about him.

Retro: Ooooh! Nice ships! Don't mind if I do!

The scooter lands next to the biggest ship he could find.

Retro: Hmmm, The UHSC, huh?

The UHSC, Universal Hyper Speed Cruiser, was big enough to accommodate 50 soldiers in universal travel, with plenty of dormitories, a cockpit, a living room, a kitchen, and so on. This was their ideal ship.

Retro: Ohhh, Pandyyyy!

Pandy (Through Radio): WHAT? I'M REALLY BUSY HERE!

Retro: I found our baby!

Pandy (Radio): The UHSC?

Retro: That's the one.

Pandy (Radio): Well take it already, jeez.

Retro: Right-oh! Retro, out.

*Back with Naota*

Naota jumps high into the air and swings his guitar at the helicopters, causing them to go down. Then, landing on the ground, his power decides to go out, struggling to catch his breath.

Naota: …what's…going…on? I've completely…lost it…arghh!

Naota passes out, in the middle of the battle field.

Commander: Take him! I want him alive, I want to see what this bastard knows.

Suddenly, a jeep emerges from the distance, traveling at 100 mph; it was Pandy to the rescue.

Commander: Fire at the jeep!!

Pandy dodges a rocket fired by the tank.

Pandy: Now, Retro!

Retro brings the ship into the battle area, and fires lasers at Aquay's Military.

Retro: You're all fucked now!

Pandy drives the jeep up next to Naota, gets out, and fires at the military with her machine gun. She pulls out the jeep radio.

Pandy: HURRY UP AND LAND OR WE'RE DONE FOR!

Retro lands, continuing to clear out military forces, who just kept coming and coming, and opens up the hatch. Pandy puts Naota on her back, and continues to fire at the tanks and the helicopters. Finally, she is struck by a bullet in the chest.

Pandy: AH! Fuck!

Retro: HURRY UP! OR IT'S GOING TO GET WORSE THAN THAT!

Pandy sucks up the pain and carries Naota into the ship. As soon as Retro closed the ramp off, she struggled herself and Naota into the nearest seats and strapped him and herself into a chair.

Pandy: The pain can wait,

She yells toward the cock pit,

Pandy: Get us out of here, now! Before I bleed to death!

Retro: One step ahead of ya!

Retro fires up the engine and goes airborne, although military began to shoot, it did not do much, for Pandy, Retro, and Naota have successfully stolen a ship, and took off.

Pandy: Are you stupid? They'll come after us!

Retro: Oh, yeah?

Retro hits a detonator in his pocket, BOOM! The entire space port exploded, destroying any and all things in the port.

Pandy: Whoa! How did you…?

Retro: Aren't I the king of explosives? HAHAHAHAHA!

Retro flew the ship out of Aquay's atmosphere, and is headed for another galaxy.

To Be Continued…


	8. A Plan To Stop You

FLCL Universe

Chapter 8

A Plan to Stop You

It was a dark, lonely, yet clear night back on Aquay. The water flowed as usual, making the planet one giant ocean, with very little land, and all buildings and cities we're built on either docks, or on the 10% land. The moon shined brightly over the water. And, suddenly, Commander Amarao emerges from the water, takes a huge gasp for air, and starts swimming back to the nearby town.

Commander Amarao (Breath Stroke Swimming): That Naota…just pissed me…off for…the last time!

The Commander finds the boat dock, climbs up, and sits over the edge.

Amarao: Why won't he ever listen! Uh…uh…uhhhh… AHH-CHOOO!

Amarao sniffles and grabs the soaked radio out of his front pocket.

Amarao: Lieutenant.

Just then, Lieutenant Kitsurubami appears rapidly in a row boat.

Lieutenant Kitsurubami: Standing by, like usual.

Amarao: So, no rescuing me from having to pay that Sushi bill, huh?

Lieutenant Kitsurubami: Whatever do you mean?

Amarao: You have my money, I spent hours washing dishes.

Kitsurubami: Oops! Sorry about that, I kinda just landed here; got us a nice ship.

Amarao: Oh, good, so no more traveling by scooter; awesome.

Kitsurubami: Ok, enough about that, what's the current situation?

Amarao: Basically…

Amarao hops into the row boat.

Amarao: …It's hopeless, following Noata and trying to convince him to stay away from Raharu is completely hopeless.

She begins to row the boat toward their ship, which is parked on a giant dock, kind of like a helipad in the middle of a swamp.

Kitsurubami: You know, we can't keep doing this forever.

Amarao: Well, that all depends.

Kitsurubami: On what?

Amarao: Well, people from ages 15 to about 40 or so all over the world are craving a sequel to FLCL, so people like CTWillis and hundreds of other people are over here writing their own sequels! So, it's like we have to be in a hundred places at once!

Kitsurubami: Yeah, what gives!

Amarao: Do you know what that means?

Kitsurubami: What's that?

Amarao: That means, *ahem,* THE FLCL PRODUCTION COMMITTEE NEEDS TO MAKE A GOOD SEQUEL BEFORE THEIR HOUSES GET BURNED DOWN BY CRAZY FANS.

Kitsurubami: Ah! But what if the sequel sucks?

Amarao: Then, at least they tried, it'll be the most anticipated thing ever, and you know it!

Kitsurubami: Wait, so what's your point.

Amarao: That we can keep doing this forever.

Kitsurubami: Well, I was actually referring to the question of, "can we keep chasing Naota forever; and if he is heading straight back to who he knows as 'Haruko', wouldn't we need to follow them?"

Amarao: Ah, I knew that.

He sneezes again, and blows his nose with a napkin.

Amarao: Much Better… and yes, but to my suspicion, he should still be on this planet. As a matter of fact, he should still be in the area.

The row boat touches base with the 'helipad' that their ship was landed on.

Kitsurubami: I'm going to need to refuel, first.

They Hop out of the row boat and climb up the short staircase to the landing pad, where their ship awaits.

Amarao: Where's the nearest space port?

Kitsurubami: We're in luck, it's only about 30 miles north of here.

Amarao: Good, then we should start heading that wa-

*at the space port*

Amarao: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!!!

Kitsurubami fainted and collapsed onto the ground

Kitsurubami: Whaaaaaa??

General: OH, THANK GOD THAT YOU'RE HERE!

Soldier #47: THEY CAME FROM NOWHERE! IT WAS LIKE THE APOCALYPSE.

General: We were robbed of our ships, our port is blown to bits, and all we have left is half of a command center.

Amarao: So, you guys were victimized by space outlaws?

General: Yeah! There were three of them! Total bad asses!

Amarao: Three? What did they look like?

General: Well, One had a TV for a head and a human body!

Amarao: TV?

Soldier #5843: He was a great shot, too!

The Soldier was missing an arm.

General: and his woman…well…uhh…person…thing…

Amarao: Go on…

General: Well, she was…

Amarao: Out with it…

A Whole Room Of Soldiers: AMAZINGLY HOT!

Amarao: uh..huh…

General: Well, she was an amazing driver as well!

Soldier: and they had a freak, with a bass guitar.

Amarao: Naota, Naturally.

Soldiers: Natrually?

Amarao: Naturally.

Kitsurubami: Uh oh!!

Amarao: What's wrong?

Kitsurubami: Naota must have found Pandy and Retro!

Amarao: Or maybe the opposite, but their intentions are never good.

General: Who's that?

Amarao: Two escapees from deadleaves prison. They say that they may as well be the best strategists in the universe.

Kitsurubami: We investigated them a few earth years ago, but we aborted due to the fact that they were just too much trouble.

Amarao: But, what would they want from Naota…?

Kitsurubami: I have no idea, because I know they don't care for the powers of Atilisk.

Radio Voice: *static*…come in, aquay…*static*…this is Metrolia station…*static*

Everyone in the room rushed to the comm. monitor, a soldier sits down, puts on the headset, and replies.

Soldier #578: This is aquay tower, you have the floor.

Radio Voice: *static*…we were actually wondering how many men you guys were sending to us.

Soldier #578: What are you talking about?

Radio Voice: *static*…Aquay was sending troops here for stationing; at least that's what we were told.

Soldier #578: Why would we send troops to Metrolia? We have our own problems.

Radio Voice: *static*…*more static*…

Everyone in the room stood silent, and stared at the radio as if it were a television with something interesting showing. Amarao stared as well, confused.

Amarao: What are they talking abo-?

They all turned and interrupted him.

Everyone: SHUT UP!!!!

Amarao stood silent and began tearing up.

Radio Voice (Now a female): *static*…YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE STATIONING OF METROLIA!?

The soldier looks at the general and shrugs his shoulders.

General: Here, let me see that.

The general takes the headset from the soldier and puts it on.

General: This is General Avis, and I run things around here.

Radio: Well if it isn't the _furious_ general! *static*

General Avis: If we knew about this Metrolia business we would surely tell you.

Radio: *static* I knew it! She screwed us! She said, 'blah blah blah I'm the ambassador of Aquay and we need to station troops on METROLIA!' That bitch lied to us!

General Avis: I don't know who 'she' is, and I surely don't know what you're talking about, but, when was such a transport authorized?

Radio: About 8 hours ago! This is unbelievable! I can't believe this is happening!

Soldier: During the ambush…

Radio: Metrolia Station Out! *click*

Commander Amarao turns around and walks past his assistant.

Amarao: Well at least where we know where he's going.

Kitsurubami: Um…

Amarao: Pack up the ship, we're going.

Kitsurubami: Hey, listen… We-

Amarao: You should go ahead and pack us a lunch, it might be a while.

Kitsurubami: Amarao, I-

Amarao: Maybe steal some magazines while we're here, too.

Kitsurubami: COMMANDER!!!!!!!

Amarao: CAN PEOPLE PLEASE STOP YELLING AT ME!!!!! I HATE BEING YELLED AT!!!!

A long, awkward, pause goes on between the two.

Amarao: *ahem*…Sorry, what is it?

Kitsurubami: Amarao…

Amarao: Yes?

Kitsurubami: We have no money.

Amarao: WE'RE BROKE?!

Kitsurubami: Well…no…

Amarao: Phew…

Kitsurubami: I mean technically, we're still assembled properly!

She begins to laugh sarcastically.

Amarao: DON'T GET FUNNY WITH ME! ARE WE OR ARE WE NOT OUT OF MONEY!?

Kitsurubami: Well, I have your credit card. But turns out, I never had your cash after all!

Amarao: Where did you leave it?!

Kitsurubami: I woke up late the day I left and ended up leaving it all on your dresser.

(Yes, in this story, they live together.)

Amarao: GREAT. How are we going to pay these guys for fuel?

Kitsurubami: I already got that covered.

*few minutes later, outside where the ship is parked under a canopy*

Technician: Ship's all fueled ma'am!

Kitsurubami: Thank you! ;)

The general walks up, with two soldiers.

General Avis: Anything for the good people of the earth!

Kitsurubami: Now…who do I make this check out to?

Amarao: THAT'S YOUR PLAN!!!?

Amarao freaks out and pulls her aside by the ear.

Amarao: What are you? Mad?! You're going to make an enemy once the check bounces!

Kitsurubami: Relax…they'd do anything for me.

*moments later, Amarao and Kitsurubami are standing on the docking steps*

General Avis: well, if you ever need reinforcements, just give us a call, we'll be there quickly!

Kitsurubami: We'll be sure to! Bye-Bye! Thanks for everything!

Soldiers: GOOD BYE, KITSU!!

Kitsurubami: Bye now! Muah!

General Avis: Oh, and when you get back to earth, please give President Obama my regards…

Kitsurubami: Umm…ok.

Amarao grabs her by her shirt and pulls her in.

Amarao: Let's go, already!

Kitsurubami: Fine! Sheesh, I was just being nice.

Amarao hits the button to shut the air-tight doors.

Amarao: Well, you don't have to take an hour.

He climbs into the cock-pit, starts the engine, flips 30 switches, and puts the headset on.

Amarao: Ok, we're ready for take-off.

He fastens his seatbelt.

Kitsurubami: Wait for me to get fastened, you jack-ass!

She climbs into the cock-pit, sits down, and fastens her seatbelt.

Flight Control *Headset Radio*: You're clear for take-off, looking at an easy atmosphere to clear, might want to use those boosters anyway.

Amarao: 10/4 to that.

He steers to the runway and begins to pick up speed.

General Avis *Headset Radio*: And I'm serious about the Obama thing!

Amarao: Alright, I'll write him a letter!

He switches the radio off.

Amarao: Man! Talk about 80% approval rating. I'm on a completely different planet, too.

The ship picks up more speed and lifts up off of the ground. After 5 minutes they reach the upper stratosphere.

Amarao: Ok, Kitsu, ready for boost?

She tightens her strap.

Kitsurubami: Let's get this part over with!

Amarao hits the booster, speeding the ship out of the atmosphere. The two agents are headed to Metrolia to stop Naota from finding Haruko; who is still a threat to them.

To Be Continued….


	9. Pandy and Retro, Act 1: Escape

FLCL Universe

Chapter 9

Pandy and Retro Act 1: The Escape

Quick Author's Note: To my readers, I'm glad that you are still reading! I'm going to rewrite some of the content in the previous chapters because my story aspect in 2006 isn't the same as it is now, so that way most people will want to read rather than think, "Wait…What?" I will be also sealing gaps from the first chapter as well; I haven't been using a lot of the plot that I meant to yet. I haven't forgotten, just veered off a bit. But thanks, everyone! Now to continue where I've left off…

(…I Want to kiss you…Oh, you've grown up…)

Naota was fast asleep, dreaming of the last time he saw Haruko.

(…I'll leave my light speed Vespa here…you can fly into space, if you can figure out how…)

*In the ship*

Pandy and Retro were flying their ship through space toward Metrolia, a planet in another system. Retro was building a giant laser gun-like weapon while Pandy was filing her nails. She had a bandage on the top half of her body.

Pandy: Aren't we all just a mess.

Retro: What do you mean?

Pandy: Well, Your ribs were hurt in a car accident, I got shot in the chest, Naota got shot in the-

Retro: Ok, ok. I get it.

Pandy: Leg, but all you ever do is interrupt me.

Retro: Speaking of Naota…Where is the brat anyway?

Pandy: Downstairs, asleep in a dorm. Should I grab him and bring him up?

Retro: Nah, I'll wait for him to wake u-

Just then, the sound of a door opening and closing is heard; the room goes completely silent. Naota walks in and sits down at the table. This particular room in the ship was like the living room in a house, but with restaurant like booths on the sides, a table in the middle, even had a couple of hospital beds. Also in the room was a hall leading to the cock pit, which is really close to it.

Naota: Morning, you guys.

Retro: Good Morning, jack-ass! How'd you sleep?

Naota: Very well…

He looks at Pandy.

Naota: So, do you want to take a seat?

Pandy: What for?

Naota: To commence 'The Explaining,' of course.

Pandy: Oh, right.

Pandy sits down at the table as well.

Pandy: Retro do you mind moving all of this junk off of the table?

Retro: It's not junk!

He begins to move all the stuff into drawer below it.

Retro: It's the new and improved, RETROBLASTER!

Pandy: Awesome…Ok, where should we begin…

Retro sits down and puts his legs up on the desk.

Retro: Well, we'll start here…

Pandy: We escaped out of dead leaves prison…

*Flashback*

Pandy and Retro had to use escape pods from their ship, which entered earth's atmosphere upon the escape from Dead Leaves Prison. Their Escape pods collided with ground in the middle of Downtown Tokyo. People began panicking and running in around in all different directions. Both escape pod hatches open, and they hop out.

Pandy: How'd the landing treat you? *grunt*

Retro: I'm fine; we just need to disappear for a while.

Retro was not in a human body at this time, he was still in a robot form.

Man: AHHH! THE ALIENS ARE BACK!!

Man #2: Run for your lives!

Woman: My Baby? WHERE'S MY BABY?!

The city wide panic carried on.

Pandy: I'm with you on that.

Just then, police sirens began to sound, as the police were now on to them.

Retro: Ah, Shit!

Pandy: No time to complain, quick…uhh…

She looks around for an escape route, and finds an SUV parked in an alley.

Pandy: Let's take that car!

Retro: Oh, no! Not again, how do you think we got caught last time?

Pandy: Do you want to get run the fuck down, or not!

Retro: I say, we run the alleys on foot, you know, lay low in a trash can or somethi-

Pandy grabs Retro by the arm and runs toward the SUV.

Retro: Hey! Wait!

She breaks the window on the side of the car, hops in, and pulls him in through the window with her.

Pandy: Now sit down and shut up! I'll get us out of this.

She reaches underneath the steering wheel and attempts to hot wire the SUV.

Pandy: Come on…come on…

Retro: Hurry up!

Pandy: I'm trying! It doesn't help that you don't know to help a girl out!

Retro: Fuck you.

Pandy continues to attempt at hot wiring, but nothing happens.

Pandy: Shit! It's not working. Damn new technology, getting harder and harder to steal every year.

Three police cars pull up behind the SUV. The doors open and 12 cops get out.

Cop #3: You are surrounded, escapees, you have nowhere to go!

Retro: I fucking told you!

Pandy: Let's get the fuck out of here!

Pandy looks up and notices that there is a sun roof above them.

Pandy: ah, hah!

She punches out the glass.

Pandy: Hold on!

She grabs Retro's arm and holds on tight. With her other hand she pulls out a grappler gun and shoots the roof of the building to the side of them.

Pandy: Up we go!

The grappler pulls them up toward the roof; the police begin to fire endless rounds of machine gun ammo at them.

Retro: This is it, we're going to die!

Pandy: Stop panicking!

The grappler safely lands them on the roof, they both hyperventilate.

Retro: Ok…now what?

Just then, a helicopter emerges from behind them.

Retro: Ahhh! Today fucking sucks!

Meanwhile, below them…

Chief Cop: Sky-copter 1, do you have the escapees in sight?

Radio: Wooo!

Chief Cop: Heh.

Sky-Copter 1: I have the freaks in sight! I won't let them live…

He fires a missile, which misses them entirely, but hits and destroys a bridge on the highway 40 yards away.

Sky-Copter 1 *Loud Speaker*: That was a warning shot, next one's comin' right at ya!

Pandy: We gotta run, now!

Retro: No shit!

The two get up and run on the building top, the helicopter fires a missile at them.

Retro: *huff…huff* He's gonna blow this building up!

Pandy: Keep running!

They notice that the end of the building is approaching.

Pandy: We're gonna have to jump!

Retro: Alright, but these legs are feeling a bit rusty.

Pandy: Either that or get blown up!

Pandy grabs Retro's hand.

Pandy: Ready?

Retro: AURGH!

Pandy: JUUUMP!!!

They both leap into mid air, across the alley…

Naota: WAIT ONE SECOND!

*Flashback Interrupted*

Naota: Do you think we could skip that part? Start from where things start getting a little more relevant?

Pandy and Retro stare at Naota.

Retro: What? You aren't on the edge of your seat? This shit is so crazy!

Naota: Ok, first of all, what is dead leaves prison?

Pandy: A prison where Retro and I were locked in for a little amount of time; mostly built for degenerates. It's located on the moon.

[Let's Go Ahead and associate the moons in both anime, as well as forgetting the destroyed one from _Dead Leaves_]

Naota: I've never heard of that.

Pandy: Let's just continue from where we left off, shall we?

*Flashback Continued: Tokyo, JP*

The missile hits the building, completely destroying it in a huge explosion. Meanwhile, Pandy and Retro are blown foreword and land on their faces on the neighboring rooftop.

Retro: Ugh…damn! We're taking a bad beating here!

Pandy: Fuck! We gotta destroy this helicopter!

Sky-Copter 1 *loud-speaker*: Alright, dirt bags! You got nowhere to go, now!

Retro: Pandy, let's steal the helicopter, use the grappler!

Pandy: Don't you think I know that! He's a little too high, and he might maneuver dodge it.

Sky-Copter 1 *loud-speaker*: Ok, warning! Better find a new place to jump! Hahahahaha!

Pandy: Ok, hold on to me.

Retro grabs a hold of her waist.

Retro: FIRE IT NOW!

Pandy fires the grappler, immediately following was the helicopter's third missile.

Pandy: Come on! Get it!

The grappler attaches to the helicopter's landing skid, and are then lifted up toward it.

Retro: GO!!

The missile completely obliterates the building they were on.

As soon as they were lifted to the skid, Pandy and Retro hang on to it.

Pandy: I'm going to move to the other side! When I give the signal, make your way into the copter through the rear cabin doors!

Retro: K. I'm up for the challenge!

Pandy swings to the other skid, almost losing balance and falling off, but she retains and hangs off the opposite skid.

Pandy: Well, that was close!

*In the cockpit*

Pilot: They should be dead now.

He picks up his radio, and gives the chief a call.

Pilot: Mission accomplished, I'll see you back at base.

Chief *Radio*: You have two bogies on your skids! Repeat; Two Bogies on your skids!

Pilot: Shit!

The pilot looks through his mirrors.

Chief *Radio*: The Bogies made their way into the-! *click*

Pilot: Chief! Come in, chief! Co-

Just then, the duo emerges behind his seat.

Retro: Well, It's funny we should meet here. HA HA HA!

Pilot: No, wait!

*Meanwhile, Below*

Chief: They are in the cock pit! Sky-Copter 1, are you still there!?

He waits a moment for a reply.

Chief: FUCK!

Cop 5: Look up!

The police look up at the helicopter.

Cop 6: Oh, no!

Just then, the pilot is thrown from the cock pit, falls to his death at about 400 ft.

Retro: I love this shit!

He shuts the door, takes control of the helicopter, and Pandy gets fastened in.

Retro: Ok, so where to?

Pandy: I know somebody who can help us. His lab is north of here.

Retro: To the country side!

The helicopter goes off into the horizon. Meanwhile, somewhere else…

A man sits in the dark in his office, staring outside the window at the dark and stormy night.

Man: Dammit…Who are you?

The man spins around in his chair to face the front.

Man: Guess the only thing I can do is wait, now.

The man lights a cigarette, takes a puff, and exhales. The only things that can be seen in the office at this point are shadowy figures of desks, tables, and other office supplies; as well as the man's shadowy figure and a lit cigarette. Just then, a buzzing noise is heard; the man hits a button.

Man: Who is it?

Girl on Intercom: It's me.

Man: Come in.

The door opens and another shadowy, yet feminine, figure enters the room.

Man: Close the door, I want to be in the dark right now.

The girl closes the door and sits down in front of the desk.

Girl: What's up? You sound stressed out.

Man: All that terrorist/alien stuff is pissing me off.

He presses his cigarette into the ash tray.

Man: So I'm hoping we have them in custody?

Girl: Actually, there was a situation at their landing site.

Man: I'm listening.

Girl: They were cornered on a rooftop, when the two Escapees managed to steal Sky-Copter 1.

The man squeezed his fist in anger.

Man: THEY WHAT?

Girl: Yes, sir, they also managed to throw the pilot out of the cockpit, killing him.

Man: Sgt. Walsh is dead?

Girl: I'm afraid so.

They paused for a moment of complete silence.

Man: …I see. Well, thanks for the update; I need to figure out my next move. What do you think we should do next?

Girl: …Ulp…

Man: Hey…

The girl stood silent.

Man: I said, what do you think we should do next?!

Girl: Oh! Umm…I'm not sure…

Man: What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange since you became my assistant.

Girl: Oh…Nothing…Thanks for worrying about me.

Man: Are you sure?

Girl: Yeah…

She gets up and walks out.

Girl *Thinking*: Those…Eyebrows…

To Be Continued…


	10. Pandy and Retro, Act 2: Discovery

FLCL Universe

Chapter 10

Pandy and Retro Act 2: Discovery

(…You're the one I saw first…)

We begin this chapter on the ship, Pandy and Retro are explaining to Naota how and why they know so much about his situation. But to get to that part of the story, they must tell of an adventure that follows into the saga…

Naota: So, what happened next? Whose lab were you talking about?

Pandy: Well, I found an address in my pocket that said "Stixx Laboratories," it had an address and a message that said, "all will be explained here."

Retro: Don't question the coincidence; it wasn't my idea to leave set-ups for key events in pockets!

Pandy: Yeah, but anyway…

Flashback Continued: Meanwhile, in the helicopter, it's the middle of the night, Retro is steering the helicopter while Pandy is watching below for an unusual building of some sort. They've been flying for a while, and they are in the middle of the country area.

Retro: Do you see it yet?

Pandy: Seen it? You've asked that so many times in the last hour and the answer is still no!

Retro: Well pardon me! We're only low on fuel and we've been flying for 4 and-a-half hours!

Pandy stood silent as she continued looking below for an establishment.

Retro: …and what makes you so sure we're not being followed?

Meanwhile, at a military command center of some sort…

Officer 1: Hey, Captain, you better take a look at this.

A tall, elderly man approaches the officer, who is sitting in front of a computer screen.

Captain: Yes, what is it, Private?

The elderly captain spoke very slowly, like if the old man were in his late sixties.

Officer 1: It appears that the Tokyo sky copter we've been tracking has landed about 200 miles north of here…

Captain: Well, hold on, we'll have to alert the general.

The Captain picks up a phone and dials three numbers.

Captain: Yes general, it's Captain Yakumatsu…

General's Voice: What is it?

The General sounded very drunkenly, very heavy southern accent.

Captain: The Deadleaves escapees we've been tracking, well…they've landed in the country…

General's Voice: Dammit! It disappoints me when Tokyo's finest can't get the job done, and I don't like hearing about it every time some freaks are on the loose!

Captain: Should we…dispatch a squad or two?

General's Voice: I'm not wasting my breath on this one, I've already got a guy on the case, from Tokyo's sheriff department of course. He and his assistant should be moving in as we speak.

Captain: Well, then, hopefully they won't leave the planet. I'll let you be on your way.

General's Voice: That's what I thought. *click*

The captain holds on to the phone for a moment, and finally puts it back on the hook.

Captain: That stubborn, no good, general. If it were my way, I'd be the general this time around.

Meanwhile, we join an old car on the side of a two-lane road in the country. There are two people in the car, a man and a young-woman.

Man: You know, there's always justice, especially when I'm in charge. When somebody thinks they can toy with me or my city, well, that's when they're wrong.

Girl: Whatever you say, sheriff.

The old CV radio sitting in the car began to admit static.

Radio: Sher…ray…wha…landed!

The man begins to fiddle with the radio, until the transmission is clear. He then grabs the receiver and responds.

Man: Come again? You were giving me some major static.

Radio: Sheriff Amarao, this is General Miyazaki! You better be moving in on the subjects soon, I don't want them-!

Amarao: Relax…You know I don't mess around when it comes to my hardware.

Radio (General): You better hurr-!

Amarao switches the radio off, then the two figures in the car reveal themselves to the light of their GPS tracker lighting up. His assistant was, of course, none other than Kitsurubami, who was then titled as Assistant.

Amarao: Looks like our guys just landed, we'll wait awhile then make our move.

Kitsurubami: Can we hurry? My feet hurt and we've been in this car for hours!

Amarao: We can't be too hasty, remember, you're in the force now, you just have to think like one.

Kitsurubami: Ummm, hello? I signed on to be a receptionist!

Amarao: Stop saying things.

Kitsurubami: And can we eat soon?

Amarao: …sure.

Now, we return to the helicopter, and it appears that the gang has found the address, but it appears to be a broken down, abandoned house.

Retro: Uhh…are we in the right place?

Pandy: Right town…right address…even though this place barely even has a road to get here, but surely enough!

Retro: Should have tried Google maps…

Pandy walks up to the door to knock on it, but the door slides open as if it were just open already.

Retro: After you…

Pandy: Like always, you big sissy.

The two proceed into the house, Retro turns on a flash light that was inside the helicopter.

Pandy: Check out all the rooms, I'll look in the kitchen.

Retro: Why? Looking to score some stale food?

Pandy: Nope, just looking for clues.

Retro: This sounds more like a Scooby-doo fanfic now…

After a while of searching, the two find absolutely nothing.

Retro: Well, fuck this! This isn't a lab, it's some broke-ass house!

Pandy: I know, let's just keep looking from a bird's eye view I guess.

Retro: I hope you know where we can find some fuel, because well…WE'RE ALLLLL OUT OF GAS!!!

Pandy: AW SHIT. So we're stuck here?

Retro: Yep, and I just know we're going to get arrested soon. They probably tracked their Helicopter!

The two walk outside to look in the helicopter for a gas can, but no hope is found.

Retro: WE ARE SO SCREWED!

He sits down in the back and just whines for a little bit, while Pandy stays outside of the helicopter. After about 5 minutes Pandy notices that there was one more place on the house that they didn't notice.

Pandy: Hey, look! There's a basement!

Retro: What?!

Pandy: Yeah, there's a door on the side of the house, let's try down there.

They run over to the side of the house, they unhitch the door and open it, and surely enough, there's a bright green light at the bottom of a staircase.

Retro: It would be bright green! Damn science fiction nonsense.

Pandy: Yeah, as if it's possible for a human body to have a TV-monitor head.

Retro: Touché.

The two walk down the stairs, they rap circular and go down for a while. It's almost as if the stairs went down about ten stories. After walking for a few minutes, it leads to a door, that appears to be heavily locked, but a green light shines right through.

Retro: What are you waiting for? Knock for fuck sake!

Pandy: Why do you always want me to take incentive?

Pandy knocks violently onto the heavily secured door, when an old voice yells in reply.

Voice: Who goes there??!

Retro: No YOU!

Pandy: Let me handle this. *ahem*

She clears her throat.

Pandy: It's Pandy and Retro, I found something in my pocket asking me to come here!

Retro: Ever stop and think that this could be a trap?

Pandy: What was your bright idea?

Retro: I would have said our names were Pablo and Shaneequa or something!

Just then, the door opens.

Voice: Come in! Make it snappy! Lock the door behind you!

The two come in through the door to find a huge room consisting of random experiments, staircases, tunnels, just everything you would expect from a 'Frankenstein's Monster' type of story. But all the experiments for space based, and the science is more modern of course.

Old Man: Hurry up! Close the door! Get in!

Retro: Ok, calm down, old man!

The man runs up to the door, closes it, then locks about 12 locks.

Old Man: Were you followed?

Retro: Does it matter?

Old Man: Not really, I suppose.

Pandy is still absolutely taken by all the devices in laying around the room.

Pandy: What is all this stuff?

The old man was a quick thinker, fairly short and hunchbacked, had gray hair of course, but he spoke very quickly and had a sadistic sense of humor.

Old Man: Oh, you mean this stuff? It's my life! The work of my life that which creates me!

Retro: Uhh…

Old Man: Oh, that's right you're just meeting me for the first time again, 'supposedly.'

Retro: Supposedly??

Old Man: Call me Dr. Stixx! No relation to Mr. Stixx or, Stixx Jr.; that old coot and his son.

Pandy: …okay…

Dr. Stixx: So you two escaped, huh? How did you manage to do that??

Retro: How did you know about that…

Dr. Stixx: Well…I created you two of course! But you were a bit looney post birth, so I erased your memories and dumped you off for a while. Then, I watched you get arrested on national television. Quite a shame, really…

Retro: So, you're the reason why we're so confused?

Retro grabs Dr. Stixx by his shirt collar and throws him against the wall.

Retro: Is there anything else you need to tell us, bastard?!

Pandy: Put him down!

Dr. Stixx: Yes, Actually, but if you'd put me down I'd be delighted! *cough*

Retro sighs, then releases the short man. Dr. Stixx then brushes off his lab coat.

Dr. Stixx: Thank you! Now walk with me.

He begins to walk down a hallway that was poorly lit, almost to where the strung lights aren't really creating much light at all.

Retro: Watch out, Pandy, I think he's up to something.

The two follow Dr. Stixx into the dark hallway, confused, naturally.

Dr. Stixx: So, I created you two so I can take you with me on a mission.

Pandy: What kind of mission?

Dr. Stixx: One into which our life forms get to see other neutral points in other star systems. I'm talking, of course, about intergalactic travel!

Retro: Oh please, I could have made that in my sleep!

Dr. Stixx: No, that's false! Because modern physicists believed that light speed was absolute; meaning it's the fastest any matter, or of course light, could travel!

Pandy: Yeah, Einstein's properties of light speed travel…

Dr. Stixx: They argued that Warp-2 or Warp-3, like in star trek, was impossible, but I did some calculations and completely demolished Einstein's theory!

Pandy and Retro: Wha???

Their mouths were wide open.

Dr. Stixx: It's a little something I'd like to call…STIXX'S LAW! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pandy: Ok, I'm impressed, but when is this mission going on; and where's the ship?

Dr. Stixx: Right here, my dear!

The tunnel finally ends and leads them into yet another big room that has a giant aircraft along with plenty of other machines and computers surrounding it.

Dr. Stixx: This body is capable of reaching Warp-6! Any faster and the ship, along with any matter inside of it, instantly vaporizes! Not to mention how the temperature reaches absolute zero outside of galaxies, but there's also how hot it gets when you get near certain parts of galaxies, it's practically suicide! But I've changed that, oh yes, Have I changed that!

Pandy and Retro are still speechless about the situation.

Dr. Stixx: By the way, I had your helicopter move itself into the other aerial garage, just down that tunnel, and she's all fueled up. I also disarmed the tracking device, oh yes! Nothing gets by Dr. Julian Stixx.

He walks over into a dark corner and disappears, but then drives by with a golf cart after about thirty seconds of a silent awaiting Pandy and Retro.

Dr. Stixx: You better hop in, I'll take you to the common area, a nice meal and bed awaits the both of you! You better get some shut eye tonight, you're going to need it for briefing tomorrow morning.

The two are dropped off at the common area, which is basically a nice modern apartment that leads from the darkness of the dungeon behind the door.

Pandy: Wow…this is really nice.

Retro: I had no idea why I'm so speechless. All of this, just underneath some piece of shit house in the middle of nowhere? I don't understand how this is possible, this place is monstrous!

Pandy: Not to mention this apartment is like a luxury spa…I never want to leave.

Retro: I wonder where we're going tomorrow…

Pandy: I hope we're not leaving the Milky Way. I wouldn't feel right about that.

Retro: That would be fucking creepy.

Pandy yawns deeply.

Pandy: Ah, let's see what happens. Well, I'll see you in the morning, I'm tired and there's a comfy bed waiting for me; night.

Retro: Yeah, yeah, yeah…whatever.

To Be Continued…


	11. Pandy and Retro, Act 3: Manhunt

FLCL Universe

Chapter 11

Pandy and Retro Act 3: Manhunt

Continuing on the Story of Pandy and Retro, They met up with the crazy mad-scientist, Dr. Julian Stixx, following their daring escape from Deadleaves prison in his lab located in the middle of nowhere disguised as a broken house. But, his lab could be found in the cellar by walking down a stair case. Dr. Stixx created Pandy and Retro to assist him on an intergalactic trip that which details have not been disclosed yet. But now, we join elsewhere on a different journey…

*tap* *tap* *tap*

Sheriff Amarao: Open up.

Commander Amarao, who was then a sheriff of the Tokyo Police Department, was put in charge of the manhunt for Pandy and Retro. Of course, he brought along Kitsurubami, who was then only his receptionist. It was morning, and Amarao was tapping the front door of the abandoned house.

Kitsurubami: Are you sure they landed here? It looks like uninhabitable.

Amarao: Of course they landed here! This is the final sight that the GPS picked up the helicopter.

Kitsurubami: Then where did the helicopter go?

Amarao: No idea.

Kitsurubami: They probably left already, knowing them they probably jetted when you took that nap here this morning.

Amarao: Not quite…They could be sleeping in here.

Kitsurubami: Then, what are you waiting for? Let's search the house.

Amarao bashes the door open with his night stick, which broke the door clear in half. Moments later, after searching the rooms, they give up the search and head outside.

Amarao: Well, they're obviously not in the house, but they did land here, and air traffic control said that they never sighted them leaving.

Radio (ATC): Nope.

Kitsurubami: Alright, so we go back with our tails between our legs?

Amarao: Not quite…again…

He points at the cellar door.

Meanwhile, in the lab's common area…

Retro: Pandy…Pandy! Wake your ass up!

Pandy stretches out wide and lets out a loud yawn.

Pandy: It's not time…to go…

She turns over on her other side and goes back to sleep.

Retro: Oh yeah? If we want to get there during our lifetimes we better leave now!

Pandy moans and groans.

Pandy: How 'bout one more hour…?

Dr. Stixx's voice: He's right you know!

Pandy jumps up in terror.

Pandy: WHA??

Dr. Stixx's voice: That's right, through the comm. system I can hear and talk to anyone in the dungeon area…oh yes. Course, I'm not a peeping tom and I swear to it!

Retro: So there's a chance we won't get to where we're going in our lifetime?

Dr. Stixx's voice: Hardly! We'll get there in no time; unfortunately, this is the only intelligent planet that doesn't have warp speed technology, so an old coot like me had to build it. Turns out, there's a big division I had to register with for universal travel. But I registered our transport with the universe as well as with our destination planet.

Retro: Which is…?

Dr. Stixx's voice: Come into the briefing room, I'll brief you in there. Go ahead and eat your breakfast, first!

Pandy: Alright, thanks.

Dr. Stixx's voice: Ta-ta!

Retro: That old man is so damn creepy!

Dr. Stixx's voice: I heard that!

Meanwhile, Amarao and Kitsurubami managed to break the cellar door lock and are making their way down.

Kitsurubami: Man, my feet are killing me.

Amarao: Quit your bitching, I just know they're up to something down here…

Kitsurubami: Can we stop, sit on the steps or something? We've been walking for like 5 minutes and I'm still not sure if this staircase even leads anywhere!

Amarao: You're going to have to toughen up, especially if you-

Kitsurubami (Interrupting): Want to make it in the force… Blah! Blah! Blah! I'm only trying to put myself through college and this job makes like $25 an hour…as a RECEPTIONIST!

Amarao: For the last time, you are my assistant now, you'd better forget about answering phones and signing papers, you're going to have to start learning how to shoot weapons and fight enemies.

Kitsurubami: Says who?

Amarao: Says me, you'll thank me when you're older.

The two forget that there's an end to every staircase, and mindlessly walk right into the door.

Kitsurubami: OH SHIT, I think I broke my nose!

She holds her nose and whines.

Amarao: Stand up, eyes forward, and look like you're here to decapitate a child.

Kitsurubami: There're ALL kinds of things wrong with that statement!

*tap* *tap* *tap*

Amarao patiently taps on the door with the night stick.

Meanwhile, in the lab…

Pandy, Retro, and Dr. Stixx react to the knocking at the door. Pandy puzzlingly looks at the old scientist.

Pandy: I'm hoping you have friends…one's who are willingly going to walk down ten flights of stairs…

Dr. Stixx: Who, me? No…There's nobody I really keep in touch with anymore. It's just me, and science…

Pandy: Oh shit! Then it must be-!

Retro (whispering): Shh! You'll get us busted!

Pandy (whispering): Let's go hide in the common room or something, this place is gargantuan; they couldn't do a thorough search of this place and find us.

They slide away, while Dr. Stixx tends to the visitors.

Dr. Stixx: Who is it…?

Amarao: This is Sheriff Amarao, and I have reason to believe you are harboring illegal weapons in your establishment!

Kitsurubami (whispering): Weapons!?

Amarao (whispering): You gotta beat around the bush, first.

Dr. Stixx: Weapons, me? Do I have weapons? Doesn't sound like me? I haven't seen or heard of such thing.

Amarao: Why else would you have a living establishment underground, ten stories underground that is?

Dr. Stixx: Well, can't an old coot like me be paranoid of storms?

Amarao: Strange proposal… why is this?

Dr. Stixx: Well, let's see…

Kitsurubami just watched the two yell at each other through a door.

Dr. Stixx: You saw that house before you stormed down my cellar, it used to be mine. Back when it was just an old house so me and my Anita could live out our lives until she got dragged away by the 'ol typhoon of '74. Oh, what a god forsaken day!

Kitsurubami: It's just some crazy old man who did something off the wall…Now can we go??

Amarao: Not quite.

He takes a deep breath and leans over for a moment, then looks up.

Amarao: Did you see a helicopter land here last night at about 3AM?

Dr. Stixx: It landed, but then these two cooky looking people got out and started doing something strange to it, then they took off again through the horizon!

Kitsurubami (whispering): So they disarmed the GPS? Figures.

Amarao: Well, thank you for your time, we'll make our way out now.

Dr. Stixx: Alrighty, then. Good luck!

Amarao and Kitsurubami make their way up, and eventually reach the surface after about 5 minutes.

Kitsurubami: I don't think I could ever make that kind of walk ever again!

Amarao: It's pretty tiring.

He picks up his cell phone, and dials a number.

Amarao: Hey, It's me, get me the general.

Kitsurubami: How will he react to failure, Sheriff?

Amarao: I need back up, I think I found the other guy we're looking for.

Kitsurubami: Wait, what's going on?

Amarao (To Kitsurubami): I didn't say this before, but I detected a lot of radiation towards the bottom, some serious dosage, wondering why the guy hasn't died of cancer yet.

Amarao: I have reason to believe there's a harboring of radioactive material down there, and he most likely has the helicopter, and is holding Pandy and Retro. Bring aircrafts, I believe they are planning something big.

At the military base…

General: You better not be yankin' my chain, or it's your ass!

He slams the phone down.

Soldier #489: General, sir!

The soldier salutes him.

General: Uhh…at ease.

Soldier #489: What's wrong? Sir!

General: I need a drink…

He picks up the phone and dials.

General: Captain? Go ahead and scramble a fleet on location 227, we found our man, and I'll bet he's harboring the escapees.

Captain's Voice: As you wish, General, and I'm surprised we didn't take them down already…

Back at Stixx's Lab…

Dr. Stixx: Come out Pandy and Retro, we have to get going…

They come out of a dark corner.

Retro: Is he gone?

Dr. Stixx: I don't think so, he probably read masses amounts of radiation down here, and we're most likely boned. We should get going now…

Pandy: You don't have to tell me twice!

Dr. Stixx: To the ship!

Pandy and Retro start running toward the ship, when they notice that Dr. Stixx isn't running with them.

Retro: Come on, old man!

Dr. Stixx: I apologize, I can't walk very fast.

His steps were slower of that of a turtle's, to show this comparison, a turtle walks by him and continues forward.

Dr. Stixx: Damn turtles and their families…

Retro picks him up and carries him to a nearby golf cart.

Retro: Pandy, drive!

They arrive at the ship, which is located down a long tunnel from the main room, Dr. Stixx waddles to the control panel and opens up the hatch.

Retro: You got everything, Pandy?

Pandy: I got all I need as long as there's a deadly turret on this ship, and a few changes of clothes, of course.

Dr. Stixx: Well you're in luck, I've moved your things in there this morning, oh good, so we can leave now!

Stixx walks up the hatch ramp, slowly boarding the ship, while Pandy and Retro walk right in at normal speed.

Pandy: Oh, this is nice!

This first room you walk into is a common room, with doors that lead to other parts of the ship, as well as the cock pit, but this room has TV screens, sofas, even a kitchen.

Retro: We could live in here! So long as we don't run out of resources.

Dr. Stixx: Which we will, if we take too long to get to where we're going.

Pandy: Oh yeah, you never briefed us!

Retro: Where are we headed?

Dr. Stixx: We're headed to the planet 'Metrolia,' it's a planet about twice the size of Earth, but it's one big infrastructure. Only about 15% water, but they learned how to clean up their atmosphere, unlike earth.

Retro: Why do you want to go there?

Dr. Stixx: I want to establish a lab there, leaving this one behind, maybe to come back if Earth humans can't survive there.

Pandy: How long will it take?

Dr. Stixx: Oh…not long...I say about three weeks, we're going pretty fast, so consider yourselves lucky!

Naota: YOU'RE NOT CUTTING TO THE CHASE!!!!!

*Flashback End*

Naota: Who is Dr. Stixx? Why do you keep talking about him? Why can't we just skip all that and get to the good parts?

Retro: Quit your bitching, it's a long flashback saga, kinda explaining some back story,

Pandy: Yeah! You know, before you find Haruko and the series runs out.

Naota: But you guys need to get to Metrolia, Let's move along…this is an FLCL fanfic, not a Deadleaves one.

Retro: Oh, shut it! You know that adding cool space outlaws like us was a great idea.

Pandy: ANYWHO!

*flashback continued*

Dr. Stixx: Everyone to your turrets, I just know we're going to have a military face off wants we get out of the dungeon.

He starts the engine.

Dr. Stixx: Systems online, time to say goodnight, Earth!

Retro: How is it we get out of here? We're sealed!

Dr. Stixx: Oh…you'll see.

A tunnel opens up in front of the ship, and begins to accelerate down the tunnel.

Dr. Stixx: I hope everyone's fastened tightly…hahahaha…

He laughed evilly, which puts a blank yet weary look on both Pandy and Retro's faces.

Retro: Here we go!

Just then, a door opens that takes the ship outside, the ship exited the underground via opening in a cliff.

Dr. Stixx: and…Lift off! I feel so alive right now! Forever young, baby!

Pandy: Whatever you say, gramps.

Suddenly, a loud clapping sound is heard.

Retro: Oh, fuck me. It's the Military.

The Military's fleet showed up, firing missiles at the intergalactic cruiser.

Pandy: Don't just sit there! Shoot them!

Pandy and Retro begin shooting the missiles down, before they got too close for the explosion to damage the ship.

Dr. Stixx: Keep your guard up, any major damage and we won't be leaving the atmosphere.

The communication system begins to make a ringing sound.

Pandy: I'll take this.

She presses the red button on her HUD.

Pandy: Who is this?

Amarao: So you guys thought you could get away?

Amarao's face pops up on the on-screen HUD.

Pandy: Still not following.

Retro: You bastard!

Amarao: Sheriff Amarao is my name, and you're not going anywhere. Dr. Julian Stixx, you're going to land that ship now, before we launch a smart missile and take you to the grave!

Dr. Stixx: I land for no one; I'm leaving this planet because I have the technology for it!

He then pulls the thrusters back.

Dr. Stixx: Pandy! Retro! Take him down if he tries to follow! Watch for other aircrafts too!

Retro: I got this!

Retro opens fire on two fighter jets following close behind, the impact causes the aircrafts to explode.

Retro: Woooo!

He celebrates, and jeers at Amarao over the video comm.

Retro: What else you got? I could hack a nuke from here!

Amarao squeezed his fist and gritted his teeth.

Amarao: You haven't seen the last of me.

His picture disappears from the screen and the Spacecraft begins to ascend into the upper atmosphere.

Dr. Stixx: Here comes the tricky part, stay fastened in.

The ship goes quiet, with the crew grabbing hold tightly onto the armrests of their seats, excluding the professor, who fears almost nothing. Two minutes later a boom is heard, the ship has left the atmosphere.

Retro: Shit yeah! We're in the clear!

Pandy: Don't get too cocky, we've got a long trip to go, and we've never been outside this solar system.

Retro: True, so let's get to it!

The ship flies away, over the horizon, into the deep darkness of space…

Meanwhile, back on earth… Sheriff Amarao ordered a search of the lab.

Amarao: I want you to find the technology for intergalactic travel! This could be a key invention for mankind…

Amarao stood still, watching all the gigantic machines being wheeled out through tunnels, as well as the strange experiments being uncovered and read descriptively.

Amarao (thinking): Pandy, Retro, Dr. Julian Stixx: your days are numbered…I'm going to hunt you down, don't think you can get away from me!

He looks forward to find one of his officers carrying a box and walking awkwardly in front of him.

Amarao: Stop acting like you're so unsure and keep searching!!

Officer: Yes, sir…sorry, sir…ulp…

Amarao: That's what I thought.

The officer continued on his way while carrying the box.

Officer (thinking): Those…eyebrows…

To Be Continued…


End file.
